ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance (song)
Just Dance is the lead single from Gaga's debut album, ''The Fame'', the song features labelmate Colby O'Donis with additional vocals by Akon. The song was nominated for Best Dance Recording in the 51st Grammy Awards. Writing and inspiration January 2008, Gaga had a goodbye party with her lowersides friends of New York the night before and someone from the label picked her up from the bar to the airplane. She then met RedOne, he played her a beat and she started singing 'I've a little too much' and wanted a record about being drunk. In an interview with The Miami Herald Gaga explained her inspiration for writing the song. She said, :"I was very hungover. I wrote the song in about 10 minutes with producer RedOne. And it was my first time being in a Hollywood studio. Very pristine, big huge room with giant speakers." The singer-songwriter told HX Magazine: :"'' I was taken very quickly out of my party lifestyle. I wrote it instantly - like it flew out of my body." She explained in the same interview the meaning of the song as "''If you've ever been so high that it's, like, scary, the only way you can deal with it is not deal with it, so you just kind of dance through the intoxication." Live performance Gaga played a rock version of Just Dance for The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on January 8, 2009 with a live band with backing vocalists. For more performances see "Live Performance". Commercial Release :Main Article: Just Dance (single) Music video :Main Article: Just Dance (music video) 'Lyrics' Gaga Red one Akon Konvict Gaga Ga Ga Akon Oh, yeah Gaga I’ve had a little bit too much (much) (oh oh oh oh) All of the people start to rush (start to rush by) A dizzy twister dance, can’t find my drink or man Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone) (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing-on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh oh oh oh) How’d I turn my shirt inside out? (inside out right) Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say And we’re all gettin’ hosed tonight (oh oh oh oh) What’s go-ing-on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can’t see straight anymore Keep it cool, what’s the name of this club? I can’t remember but it’s alright, a-alright Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance O'Donis When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue Can’t believe my eyes so many women without a flaw And I ain’t gon’ give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car I’ma hit it up beat it up latch on to it until tomorrow yeah Shawty I can see that you got so much energy The way you twirlin' up them hips round and round And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down and Gaga Dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance I’m psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic I’m psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic I’m psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic I’m psychotic sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic Go, use your muscle carve it out work and hustle O'Donis I got it, just stay close enough to get it Gaga Go slow, drive it, clean it , lysol, bleed it Spend the last doe(i got it) In your pocko(i got it) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, gonna be okay (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, spin that record babe (da-da-doo-doo) Just dance, gonna be okay (duh-duh-duh) Dance, dance, dance, just ju-ju-just dance Credits and personnel *'Background Vocals:' Lady GaGa, Akon, RedOne and Colby O'Donis *'All instruments played and programmed by' RedOne. *'Engineered by' Dave Russell *'Recorded by' RedOne at Record Plant, Hollywood, CA in january 2008. *'Published by' Haus Of Gaga Publishing Inc. / RedOne Productions, LLC Category:Songs Category:The Fame songs